


A Strange Guide: On Odd Phenomena & Creatures

by FanFicReader01



Series: Peculiar encounters of a taxi driver [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Background story, Creatures, Drabbles, History, Lore - Freeform, Monsters, People, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: This is exactly what it says: a guide on the strangeness of the world in the Taxi AU.





	1. Writer's Foreword/Introduction of sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Basically you could say it's an Encyclopedia but I figured this format might be even more fun and 'canon' feely to the AU itself  
> I don't know how motivated I'll be to cover all the things I wanna cover so pray with meh to the Memelord for my motivation to last!

[Scribbly handwriting]

 

_Dear wanderers,_

_Know that I have made this book with much care and with my own blood and sweat and sleepless nights. Careful hours of reading, rereading, editing and actual writing went into making this book come alive. If you want to call it a book. Maybe it’s more a collection of sorts._

_A collection of a multitude of minds, voices, witnesses, creators and creatures! And I’ve bundled all those thoughts, all those meditations and observations while also weaving my own commentary in it._

_Consider this book a reflection of it all. An afterwork if you will, about this strange but beautiful world we call earth._

_I truly hope that it will satisfy you, curious wanderer. I also hope this book remains alive and doesn’t die in the flames of angry tongues and close minded fuckers._

_They’ll have to come and get me if they oh so truly want to destroy what I made. So now I’m in my library, protecting this like it is my child (and it is, mind you)._

_I haven’t travelled the world, risked my literal life at times, only for this work to come undone!_

_Oh, I’m rattling on again. Well, I’d suggest you to take a comfortable seat. Make yourself a drink, treat yourself on some sweet and begin reading. Immerse yourself in the extraordinary world you’re actually part of!_

_With all the best regards,_

_The Writer._


	2. On Eye Stealers/Blind Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: This is what I have collected so far when it comes to the mysterious but dangerous creatures known as Eye Stealers!  
> Most pages were either ripped, torn, burnt or bloodied. Making it impossible to read or understand some notes. But this is what remained and what I could make up of it.

_[Excerpt of a traveller’s journal. Some blood stains are visible on the edges of the pages]_

 

Short introduction:

Eye Stealers, also known as Blind Ones ~~Eye Stealers, aka Blind Ones~~ , are ferocious and odd creatures. As the name suggests, they’re blind in a way. **Blind** as in: they lack their **_original_** vision. They cannot see with their own eyes anymore! ~~What sets them truly apart, is that they _can_ see, actually.~~

 _But_ they see with **_others’_ eyes** _!!!_ In order to see, they have to commit a horrible: steal eyes. Hence their actual, most common and known name.

This heinous act leaves the **victim** obviously (partly, this depends) blind and most of the time: **dead**.

 

Anatomy:

 

From what I understand, not many people know what Eye Stealers look like. There are no history books available that reveal much about their nature. No pictures to be found, no sketches to be collected. Nothing. And not strange: nobody lived to tell the tale. Or those who know, just never came out with it in public. (for their own safety I bet)

But now, I can reassure what these hideous creatures truly look like. And hideous they are.

 

They may appear human at first. But if one looks closer, one can see the **dead eyes** : bloodshot, plainly empty black holes or milky white. They obviously can not use them anymore. And one can also see the **floating eyeballs** that accompany these creatures: big, round, droopy and bloody. Stalkerish vision.

Their skin is greyish, cracked, decaying. Like a strange looking corpse ~~appearing too good~~.

And if you observe longer than that (if you aren’t killed or tortured yet) you’ll see how weirdly out of proportion the Stealers truly are: unusual **long limbs** , **sharp teeth** , grins too wide for their **sunken face structure** , **claw-like** nails.

 A truly disturbing sight. I understand why these revolting creatures are shy of mankind. _Nobody wants to be seen while having a dogshit mug for a face._

 

Behaviour:

Eye Stealers are ferocious. I’m lucky to be still alive but I am missing one eye (with the other’s vision decreasing with the day. Soon I’ll be blind forever) a leg and have several broken bones.

With their teeth they can easily **cling to flesh**. And persistent they are. Their claws make for ugly, deep wounds too. I’m surprised by their **strength** and **stamina**.

Thanks to their multiple stolen eyes, their field of sight is broader than a regular human. They barely have any blind (HAHA!) spots.

 

Eye Stealers move swiftly and quick. Every move is an offense. There’s no defence. That makes them deadly and powerful.

 

Most of the time, Eye Stealers are on their own. Especially if they’re in the big cities. Loners, they sure are. But when you pass a seemingly _abandoned motel_ , **_!!!do not approach!!!_**. There are _whole packs_ there. An infested place. Do not go there unless you are armed or know what you’re doing. (I sure did not)

 

Some Eye Stealers might show some humane affections or behaviour but do not be fooled. It’s only to evoke confusion, hesitation when one should never question the feral, primitive brain of an Eye Stealer. In the end they are just that: animals, only slightly smarter than normal animals. And that’s what makes them so dangerous. They often look like humans, behave like ones but they are _not_.

 

Antidote/Protection against Eye Stealers

 

Luckily, there are a few things one can do to decrease the chance of getting killed or even avoiding contact with Stealers at all.

 

Places to avoid:

  * Motels that look abandoned **!!DON’T GO NEAR, DON’T ENTER SUCH LOCATION, GET AS FAR AWAY AS POSSIBLE!!**
  * Abandoned places in particular
  * Misty towns
  * Old buildings
  * Dark streets and corners during night



 

Protection against Stealers:

Somehow they can only steal your eyes if you make direct eye contact. Thus I suggest

  * **_NEVER EVER MAKE EYE CONTACT !!!!_**
  * Blindfold yourself
  * Keep your eyes closed/fixed to the ground
  * Carry a weapon to neutralize/destroy their floating eyes
  * (sun)glasses/goggles
  * If they try to interact, remain silent



 

_[Excerpt of another journal, weathered paper which looks like it was caused by rain or tears]_

_Day 10:_

_I’m slowly turning now. I feel feverish too. My eyes might as well roll out of their bloody sockets. Quite literally. They’re_ bleeding _!_

_Everyone keeps telling me this is normal. I’m tired I should rest some more._

_Day 14:_

_Two weeks. Two weeks of agony. My skin is dryer than ever. I swear I heard it crack when I tried to turn in my sleep. Next morning I awoke in a bed of blood. I should-_

_Day 20:_

_My eye sight is getting worse and worse. If I’m not tearing up blood, there’s yucky bile or something oozing out of my sockets._

_More cracks are in my skin: they feel like horrible paper cuts. I sometimes regret becoming a Blind One._

_My sharpened nails scratch this paper as I write.._

_Day 21:_

_I’m still not used to my limbs growing. I can’t navigate my elongated feet and fingers. I keep kicking things over. Our leader isn’t happy with that._

_Day 22:_

_I start to crave blood and flesh. Human blood and flesh. We truly are monsters._

_Day 41:_

_I really tried stealing. It was messy, bloody. Victim got away. I’ve taken shelter in an old building. My fellow Ones have abandoned me. I’m not worth their time or protection._

_They don’t want me to betray our hideout._

_All I can do now is wait and hope for it all to be over._

_Day 55:_

_Surpsrisin gly I’m nott found. I cnt see anymoer. I’m for e ve rb li nd. Farewell sun. fa erwell cruel world._


	3. Mister Blue's Amazing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, Cars are actually listed as Odd Phenomena and maybe even Creatures if we have to believe this man's notes.

[Old school Car advertisement of a certain Mister Blue]

_Text description:_

_  
_ _Buying a new car is always an important and expensive investment. One should always pick with great care and thoughtfulness._

_Here, at MIster Blue's Garage, we understand that. But we also understand that having a great and fun car doesn't always have_

_to be too expensive for the common man to handle._

 

_At Mister Blue's Garage we hellp you choose just the right vehiclle that fits all your needs!_

 

_Feel free to stop by if you got the chance :)_

_Opening time: monday-saturday: 8am-6pm_

_Address: Blue Avenue 44, 1975 Ergens Wergens_

 

[Mister Blue’s delusional logbook]

 

People often deem me crazy to treat my precious cars as kids.

Those people can call me all they want, but truly these little beauties (the cars) are my kiddos. My precious, little cars. (Okay, some cars are _big_ but that’s not the point). Anyway: I’m deeply fond of them and wouldn’t want anybody to hurt them, no, no, no.

**No one comes between me and the cars** _unless_ I deem the customer worthy enough to drive in the vehicle.

 

Although that’s not the case for _every_ car. Some of them are… regular, as one might say. A tin can, or a flaunting old timer. Everyone can drive them. I can, my neighbours can, even those goofy rebel kids on the other block of the street.

But _some_ cars, are really _special_. Special in the sense that they’re actually _living beings._ They may not have the same brain or consciousness as us humans, but they certainly have a roaring heart that is the wonderful complexity of the engine. And it needs to be oiled carefully and taken care of gently.

Else you’ll have a crying car and that’s always a sad car.

 

I’ve driven in some of these ‘special cars’. Once you get to know it and once it gets used to you, it will drive like you were born in it. Like you were meant to drive that beauty all day round.

It will perfectly cup your body shape, assuring the most pleasant and relaxed ride you’ll ever have. The only bad side of such a great car is: you can’t let it go. And maybe it’s likewise for the vehicle.

 

So whenever I sell one of my kiddies, it’s always with a taint of regret and an aching pain in my heart. To make sure they’re in good hands, I always pick my customers thoroughly. If the people are unfit and unworthy, I sometimes have to resort to less friendly persuasions to make them leave my territory.

 

Anyway, for the lucky ones the procedure often goes like this

  1. First conversation: I observe my possible customer and make mental and written notes
  2. With that information, we go to the yard and I let the customer roam freely. Meanwhile I also observe their behaviour again
  3. After I think the customer is good enough, I’ll tell them they can have a ride
  4. But first I have to fix the car a bit, adjust it and tell it everything will be okay
  5. Then the customer is allowed to make a test drive
  6. This test is also the final test.
  7. If the car shows no signs of dissociation and if it rolls just fine, I make the deal
  8. If the car comes out worse than before, there’s no deal and I tell the customer to pick another regular car or just leave



 

[There are some papers with registers, customer information and money exchanges but the writer does not see fit for this to be featured. Besides, some of these papers have coffee stains on them, making them unreadable anyway]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. And that's Mister Blue for you again.
> 
> Funfact: Initially my first prompt for Mister Blue was indeed that he has a weird obsession with cars and treats them like his kids. More in depth I didn't go really. Though some loose extra thoughts might've formed already.  
> Then I also came up with the idea of the dead Ghost Children. Not able to choose, I chose both so now Mister Blue is the dad of two kinds of weird kids xD  
> And yes, it's supposed to be kinda disturbing and creepy lol. This is ST after all!
> 
> Also it's ironic that before he became Mister Blue, he kinda left his girlfriend because he was too nervous to have kids. But later, he ended up with more than one kid oof.
> 
> Other funfact: Ergens Wergens is Dutch. 'Ergens' means 'somewhere'. Wergens is just gibberish that rhymes with Ergens. The actual locations of the STverse are up for the reader's imagination for a big part


	4. On Weather Changers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as I understand, most Weather Changers look like regular humans. They also behave as such.  
> I’ve found a special report of Weather Changers all across the globe. Though the report can easily be mistrusted as the source material stems from a merely enthusiastic and curious traveller. But then again, I myself, may be biased as I have not encountered a Weather Changer at all.   
> But since these people are mostly common looking, I might’ve met one without even knowing.

Short summary:

Weather Changers, as the name suggests, are regular looking folks that can manipulate the weather and more often than not, control a particular element.

The elements are not limited from water, air, fire or earth and its expansions such as ice or lava.

 

Users:

Weather Changers cannot be made later in life. One is born as a Weather Changer or not. If a Weather Changer and a regular human were to have a kid, there’s a fifty percent chance the kid will be a Changer itself.

And Weather Changers, as all people, vary from each other and thus also their ability to control the weather or a specific element.

It seems to be a universal fact that the more someone practices, the more one is able to control their power to manipulate the weather and the elements.

Most users also seem to be limited to one element only. It’s only rare cases where one individual possesses the power over multiple elements.

 

It’s also worth noting that  emotions have a large impact on the Weather Changer’s power. If a Weather Changer experiences an intense emotion such as rage, it is possible the individual cannot control their power and that the weather might change drastically, depending on the power level of the Weather Changer.

 

In some cases, the power also affects the user. In some Weather Changers, significant bodily mutations have spawned due to the use of their power.

A clear example of this, was a Weather Changer that could manipulate water. The person lived in the northern lands and was often surrounded by snow and ice. This Weather Changer’s hands were often completely frozen, covered in a translucent layer of ice. The more they used their power, the thicker the layer became. At one point, the ice broke and revealed blue, skeletal fingers.

 

A similar example was found in India. The Weather Changer in question, was a fire user. Their hands often covered in fire blisters or even partly coal textured parts.

Birth of a power

Although born a Weather Changer, it’s not always the case that the Weather Changer can display their power at an early age. Though often parents say they can spot small hints and signs that their child is in fact a Weather Changer.

The true revelation of their power often comes at a later stage in life. Often around the tender age of 12 years old or older.

When both parents are Weather Changers, then the chance their child is one too, is super high. And more often than not, do they train and help their kid grow earlier than twelve. In these children, the power is then earlier revealed and also controlled.

 

Using one’s power is different and ‘easier’ than _controlling_ one’s power. To truly master your element, it will take several years of hard training and a persistent attitude and a clear mind.

The latter is specifically important as the mind is a difficult tool to control and has more quite the power over the Weather Changer’s own manipulation of an element. A clear and cool mind will naturally lead to a more controlled manipulation over the element in question.

 

Sadly, some Weather Changers experience their first exhibition of power through a traumatic or intense moment in their life. Often the case is the power being unlocked in order to protect oneself or a loved one. Or it is during a mental break down or another extreme emotion of the Weather Changer.

 

The fact that not many Weather Changers can control their power, leave them either weak Weather Changers or dangerous, uncontrollable victims of their own power .

 

Elements

**Water, sub categories: ice, snow**

Weather Changers that are in control of the main element water, can often bend the water to do as they want. They can turn it into solid ice or turn ice and snow into water at will. They can shape the water element into the shapes they want.

These Weather Changers can also make it rain out of thin air or make the rain stop or turn into snow and hail.

 

The most powerful Weather Changer that is rumoured to exist, is able to control the bank of an ocean at a beach and have total power over a lake. Whether this is true, cannot be backed up by recent sources.

 

**Air:**

People who posses the control over air, can use the winds in their advantage. They can steer it, bend it away or create powerful winds in a breezeless environment.

A lot of Weather Changers that can manipulate the air, appear to be playful people. They use their power to create winds for their kites. They also use the air around them to make themselves able to fly for a short period of time. Again, this depends on how powerful the Weather Changer is and how good they can control their element.

 

A less optimistic use of this power is, is to rob lifeforms of their oxygen. Villainous Weather Changers might also use wind blasts to tackle their opponents or destroy properties.

 

The air Weather Changers can also manipulate tornadoes if they wish and can.

 

**Fire, subcategory: lava, electricity, explosion & combustion**

Fire Weather Changers can create fire in the palms of their hands or at the wanted area. They can easily lit up a whole house if they would wish to. But at the same time they also have the power to undo a fire in the blink of an eye. It’s not surprising a few gifted fire Weather Changers are enlisted as firefighters.

 

Another aspect of these Weather Changes, is the possibility to control the electricity and lightning. If they want, they can bend the lightning and direct it at a specific spot in space.

 

More violent users, also have shown their possibilities to blow things up and create small or big explosions.

 

The strongest of this group of Weather Changers, can also manipulate lava and use it in their advantage. A lot of Weather Changers are mostly immune to high heats as well.

 

**Earth, subcategory: sand, stone**

Weather Changers whose element is earth, can often transform the ground and bends it shape to their will. They can lift large chunks of earthly matter and throw it away at high speed.

They can turn some materials to sand and can also manipulate the sand on its own. If one wishes and is strong enough, the Weather Changer can even create drifting sands.

These Weather Changers can also combine multiple rocks and stones to create larger chunks.

 

Locations:

Water Weather Changers are mostly found in colder climates. Northern people have reported more Weather Changers with water element control than other countries. But places where a large body of water is found, have also a higher chance to have a nearby Weather Changer whose control element is water.

For earth and fire users, you have to look more into warmer areas. Extremes are jungles.

Air Weather Changers are more reported in windy areas such at shorelines or high up in the mountains.

 

These are pure generalisations and obviously any kind of Weather Changer can be found anywhere.

Though it’s not always clear how many there are for some rather hide their nature than revel in their identity.


	5. The Dentist

[Excerpt of a children’s song/tale]

 

Beware the dentist!

_The dentist is a very tall man_

_Giving people a medical treatment anytime he can_

_Got some nasty mug or a sore tooth?_

_Don’t let that ruin the mood!_

_The dentist will patch you right up_

_No  need for that silly syrup!_

_With some tight gloves and a special drill_

_He will bend your teeth to his will_

_Pulling out a rotten tooth here and there_

_Only if you pay him fair_

But beware the dentist!

_Nobody knows what lays behind his dentist’s mask_

_But since he’s a dentist, hiding his face is his task_

**_So don’t ask!_ **

_But I have seen the dentist’s face_ one _time_

_And boy, his mug was grime  and not sublime_

_On top of his lips, ever strange teeth were present_

_His inner tooth looked just like a sharp crescent_

_Now I also noticed his gleaming red eye_

_It made me wanna cry_

_“Hush now, don’t be such a baby_

_And I might let you live maybe_

_But be aware, it comes with a price_

_So let’s play nice”_

_And then the dentist took my rotten tooth_

_And ate it like it was his food_

_After that I was never the same_

_With only myself to blame_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From what I can derive from this, this story warns about a creepy dentist.   
> From the descriptions we get, I supsect the dentist to be a Skull Eater: infamous human-like creatures that feed on bones and teeth of other animals and also humans.


	6. Breathing Apartments and How To Live In Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appears to me, not many people know about the existence of Breathing Apartments.  
> So I decided to add a little chapter about these magnificent creatures as well.

[Notes of Olli’s landlord/the receptionist who wrote down some rules of how to live in a Breathing Apartments]

 

_Dear tenants and residents,_

_Due to some unfortunate events in the past and even future, I would like to inform you about the_  very **_strict rules_** _these apartments have and also how to take proper care of your very own_ Breathing Apartment _._

General rules:

  * Pay your rent on time (preferably with your left-over bottle caps (the receptionist will be grateful))
  * Put out the trash in time
  * Don’t leave any filth or poop in the hallway
  * Always clean up after yourself!
  * Prevent damage of your own apartment and that of others
  * If you _do_ notice damage, _do not repair with just tape_ , I repeat _do not!!_
  * No shrieking noises after 10 PM
  * Definitely _no demon summoning_ at 12 AM
  * Avoid eye-contact with some visitors
  * Always ask the receptionist _first_
  * Pets are allowed (yes, your eldritch horror is welcome as long as you can put it on a (imaginary) leash)
  * Don’t feed the curious birds right outside the entrance or they’ll get attached to you and you’ll have to feed them every time (you don’t want that as they keep growing and wanting more)
  * Do not tread on the rose garden behind the apartments
  * Park in the abandoned alleys near the apartments
  * Don’t let Eye Stealers in
  * Lycans need to vacuum the place if they suffer from hair loss
  * Don’t let the doors to your room open for strangers
  * If you find teeth, donate them to your Skull Eater acquaintance
  * If a Breathing Apartment forcefully kicks you out, it probably did with proper reasoning



How to take care of your Breathing Apartment :

  1. Get used to each other (This can take up to a couple of weeks, months or even a year or two
  2. Sometime talk to your Apartment (it likes it when you actually acknowledge its ever resting presence)
  3. Explain why you do certain things a certain way (this will help the Apartment understand some of your needs and accommodate and adapt to it!)
  4. Don’t scream at or insult your Apartment (it _will_ kick you as a warning)
  5. Don’t hit the walls or scratch them (only if the Apartment likes it)
  6. Always ask if you can hang something on the walls (local anaesthesia isn’t necessary but always admired)
  7. If your Apartment shows signs of degradation and crumbling walls, inspect immediately and ask for special help if necessary
  8. Apartments like it if you fill it with actual furniture, else it will feel naked. (that’s why an Apartment likes to have an actual inhabitant)
  9. Give your Apartment a paintjob. The brighter the colours, the happier your Apartment!
  10. Make sure to _at least_ clean your Apartment once a month (but dust it every week!)
  11. If things break, fix them! Or replace them! At first, the Apartment might have to get used to the replaced object, but tell them everything will be fine
  12. Don’t have big parties if you know the guests will be scared or disrespectful to the Apartment
  13. Don’t ever forget you’re living _with_ a _Breathing_ Apartment
  14. So give it some fresh air daily!
  15. Don’t let the insects bite
  16. If you’re on a holiday, make sure the Apartment gets enough light. The best way to leave the Apartment alone for more than a week, ask a friend or a familiar to take care of the Apartment while you’re away
  17. _Your Apartment is your friend_
  18. **_Your Apartment is your friend_**
  19. **_Your Apartment is your friend_**
  20. So treat it with respect and it will treat you with equal respect if not more




	7. A short interview with a Lycan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this guide cannot cover every single creature or individual. But I think it's always nice to have an interesting insight on individuals.  
> This time we cover the Lycans. Or well, one of its members.  
> The excerpt seems to be dated way back to 2004!

[Excerpt from an interview taken back in 2004]

 

C: Charles, interviewee

I: Unnamed interviewer

 

I: Good evening, Charles. I’m glad to have you here today

C: (nods) No problem

I: So today, we’ve made some time to interview you and ask you a few personal questions. First of all, to set things straight, you’re a Lycan, right?

C: That’s right, a hundred percent

I: (surprised) Oh, a hundred percent? Does that mean there are half-bloods or the likes?

C: Could be. I’m not really sure about that. There is not a complete register of Lycans. Even history books often leave out the possibility of such folks, let alone full blood Lycans. There’s not much written down about us

I: And what might the reason be?

C: (frowns) Fear. And ignorance. People didn’t want to know we existed

I: How do you feel about it now? Do people still fear you?

C: Surely, we remain beasts to them. But I try to prove them wrong.

I: Interesting. How do you do that?

C: I think it’s fairly easy for me. I try to stay kind and calm. Though some Lycans like to blame every issue they have on being a Lycan. Which shouldn’t be the case. You can still be a Lycan and be a decent human being

I: I see. At least to me now, you’re not frightening. Haha! So what did you mean with being a ‘decent human being’?

C: I just want to avoid conflict. I try to stay calm during heated moments. I don’t try to argue with people unless they really get on my nerves. Sometimes I have to compromise, if that means no fists will be flying. But all in all, I just want a normal, peaceful life! No fighting, not hurting others, you know?

I: I guess every decent human being wants that. So, what do you do in your free time?

C: I _love_ knitting. I absolutely love it. So many patterns to choose form, so many different materials to work with. All giving a unique design too. It’s so calming, to kind of drift away knitting in your comfortable chair in your cosy home. And you get to make your friends happy during cold winters when they’re not in their wolf body

I: Knitting, huh. That doesn’t seem like a usual hobby for a man, or a Lycan

C: Well, but I like it. Nothing wrong with that. Being a male Lycan doesn’t mean I enjoy chopping wood and fighting as a default. In fact, that _never_ was a default for us.

I: (chuckles) I see I still have much to learn then!

C: You sure have to _unlearn_ a lot of those prejudices!

**Laughter from both. It’s already getting late. The full moon rises outside the window of the building. Something the interviewer obviously looked over.**

C: (itchy) I-It’s time t-to turn. Please, don’t b-be alarmed

I: (gulps) Should I-, eh? Leave

C: (grunts and presses hand to chest) Maybe b-better yes. And _lock_ the door. O-over a few minutes it will be over

A few minutes later, the door gets opened by the interviewer

I: C-Charles? You there?

C: (growls) Yes, I hid behind my chair

I: Can I come in?

C: Please do. I won’t bite, hehe

I: I-, I brought you a knitting kit I found downstairs. Hope it can calm you down. Charles?

**Charles pops up from behind the chair. Completely transformed into his wolf shape. He stands taller than usual**

I: (gulps) H-Hey, Charles

C: Hi. Thanks for the knitting stuff. It will definitely help me. Did you know I taught myself to knit while in this wolf shape? _This_ much I love the hobby!

**Charles proceeds to thud down in his chair, which has become a bit tight. He takes on the knitting tools and begins to knit. The interviewer is baffled by the sight of a big ball of threatening fur picking up such _gentle_ hobby. The interviewer surely is endeared too.**

C: See? Not as dangerous as you thought

I: I heard you screaming in agony a few minutes ago

C: I’d rather not talk about my transformation

I: Alright, then I won’t ask any further

C: Is there anything else you’d like to ask me? Or are we done?

I: You can knit here as long as you want. You can stay here too if you like

C: That’s very nice of you. I think I’ll stay a little longer then. Until, you know, I’m a human again?

I: Sure, sure! Feel at home! Eh, I just thought of another question: do you think the future between regular humans and Lycans will better?

C: (winks) Absolutely. If they’re as nice as you

I: (blushes) Oh, well… I first had some wrong assumptions about you too. But I-, eh, think I got to know you a bit better. Even through this rushed interview and your t-transformation

C: (smirks) Is it your first time?

I: Interviewing a Lycan? Yes! Interviewing in general? T-that too!

C: You’re not that bad for a first. And you’re pretty brave too. Immediately taking on the big guys

I: (chuckles) Oh, I guess. Wait, I-, I have one last question. B-but it’s not for the interview

C: (raises furry eyebrow) What might that be?

I: Are you free tomorrow?

C: (surprised and with big eyes) Are you asking me on a date all of  a sudden?

I: M-maybe

C: If you insist, wouldn’t hurt anybody. But you got to deal with my after transformation tiredness

I: Good, I know a great café that serves the best coffee in town. That will wake you for sure!

C: (baring all teeth in a smile) Sweet! I love coffee. A Lycan’s best friend after a long, wild night!

I: God, before I forget it: thank you so much, Charles, for having this interview!

C: No problem. It was my pleasure too. And thanks for the knitting kit! Can I keep it?

I: Ah, ehm, of course! I didn’t need it anyway. Better give it a better home!


End file.
